


Need To Know

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark shares intel on a need-to-know basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Iron Kink

When Steve kissed Tony for the first time, he was almost entirely certain Tony wanted him to. The lean of his body, the way his gaze dropped to Steve's mouth, the intimate tone of his voice. But Tony flirted with everyone, Steve swore he flirted with the pigeons that roosted on his windowsill, so it was entirely possible that Tony was just being Tony when he stood too close and put a warm hand on Steve's shoulder.

When Tony tensed under Steve's hands he had time for a horrible sinking sensation and the beginnings of worry - but no, Tony's hand darted up to cup his face and his tongue flicked over Steve's lips and in a very short time Tony had Steve pressed up against his workbench, hands creeping up under his shirt, making little sounds of approval as Steve ground their hips together.

Their lives being what they were, they were interrupted just as Steve was unbuckling Tony's belt, listening to the hitch of his breath. It was Doombots again, the third time that month, and Steve took a vengeful satisfaction in reducing them to smoking slag. Tony pulled one of his vanishing acts when they got back to headquarters, and Steve spent a disconsolate half hour drifting about in the vague hope he'd reappear before retreating to his bedroom. Tony would return in his own time, and with any luck he would still be of a similar mind.

Even with that conviction, it was a surprise to him to wake up the next morning nose to nose with Tony. Steve was a light sleeper, but Tony had managed to sneak into his room and into his bed without disturbing him. He grinned, smug at Steve's sleepy surprise, and laced a hand into Steve's rumpled hair.

"So, where were we?" he breathed against Steve's lips, and when Steve reached out for him, his hands found bare skin.

Things progressed quite swiftly after that; Tony had helpfully brought condoms and lubricant, and at his urging Steve was soon lying between his thighs, mouthing up and down his cock while sliding a finger inside him. He was incredibly tight, body clamping ruthlessly down on Steve's finger, but he moaned encouragingly, and Steve worked another one in. Tony rocked against him in short, sharp jerks, breathing a little ragged, and Steve laid a hand on his thigh, feeling the muscles hard as iron.

"There's no rush, Tony, relax a little," he said, and stroked up his hip, traced the tense muscles of his abdomen. Tony shook his head, biting his lip.

"I'm fine," he said breathlessly, and tried to push down on Steve's fingers. He winced then, and Steve grabbed his hip, holding him still.

"You'll hurt yourself. You're tight, it's been a while, it'll take longer-" Tony flicked a glance at him and then away, faint pink touching his cheeks, and Steve frowned. "You - have done this before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have," said Tony, not meeting his eyes, and the lie was clear in his voice. Steve rested his forehead against Tony's hip, and let out a long sigh.

"Tony," he said, and started to draw out his fingers. Tony let out an indignant yelp.

"Don't stop," he protested. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I promise." Steve hesitated, torn, and Tony rolled his hips. "I want this," he said, almost pleading, heat in his voice making Steve's belly clench, and Steve shook his head, and pushed his fingers back in.

It took quite a while to loosen Tony's body enough for three fingers; it wasn't until after Steve had sucked him off that he was pliant enough Steve was able to get the third finger in, Tony making a noise of vague surprise, too wrung out from his orgasm to really tense up.

Real effort now, to work against the pressure of Tony's body, trying to push him out; after a minute or two of limp relaxation, Tony was responding to his touch again, little twitches and moans at first. Then he started to squirm, grabbing at the sheets, gasping, until finally he braced himself against the headboard and pushed himself down, worked himself open on Steve's hand, groaning. Steve had almost decided to just let him come like that, to jerk himself off watching Tony come on his fingers, when Tony stilled, trembling with the effort, and looked at Steve.

Steve took the hint. He ripped open the packet with his teeth, got the condom on one handed, smeared lube generously on himself. He was desperately hard; this wasn't going to last long, but that probably wasn't a bad thing for Tony's first time. It wasn't as if Tony had the sense to complain if it started hurting. He nudged into Tony's opening as he pulled his fingers out, and Tony let out a surprised noise as the head slipped in; he tensed a little, and for a dizzying moment Steve thought he was going to come from the heat and tightness. The moment passed, and as he pushed deeper into Tony, Tony loosened his grip a little, started to relax, mouth open and panting, staring up at Steve as if he was doing something incredibly clever. The feel of him, the tension in his spread thighs, the almost too-tight grip of his body was incredible, and there was a faint guilty pleasure that he was the first person to have Tony this way, that no one else had ever touched him like this.

When he was finally in all the way, Steve spread his hands over Tony's hips and pushed; Tony looked puzzled for a second, but then he caught on, and began to fuck himself on Steve's cock like he had on Steve's fingers, arching his back to get more, moving urgently. Steve couldn't stay still for long, rolling his hips to meet each thrust, startling harsh little cries out of him whenever their hips came together, his thighs tightening at Steve's waist. He let go of the headboard with one hand, wrapped it round himself, jerked his hips hard, up into his hand and then down onto Steve's cock. It took Steve a moment to match the new rhythm, but when he did, Tony writhed and cried out and came hard, body tense and quivering for long seconds. Finally he folded back onto the bed, eyes shut, mouth open, and Steve rocked into him slowly, savouring the satiated noises Tony made, before finally letting go. He settled in beside Tony, pulling him into a tight embrace, and Tony grinned at him muzzily.

"I have to be at a meeting in an hour," he said dozily. "That took far longer than I thought it would."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Steve. "Never mind, I'm sure we can work on that. There's surely some efficiency savings to be made."

"Oh sure," said Tony. "We'll work it out. I have some ideas already."


End file.
